House Andyr-Barov
House Andyr-Barov: (West Darrowmere Borough) The Barov family is one of the most infamous in all of Lordaeron for their association with the Undead Scourge. They are also the rightful owners of the Western Darrowmere territories. The of Andyr-Barov is not related by blood to the Barovs of Caer Darrows; instead the House Andyr was a minor noble family from the Chillwind Mountains that married one of its daughters, Regina, to Weldon Barov. Regina’s brother, Thadean Andyr stepped up to take power in West Darrowmere during the emergence of the New Lordaeron state. To reinforce his claim as the rightful ruler he attached the Barov name to his own----indirectly befouling his own name. Because of his recognition of the Lordaeron Temple Knights and the rightful ruling authority of the unified boroughs, the Houses Forsen and Caballero supported the emergence of the House Andyr-Barov and Thadean’s claim to lordship. The Andyr-Barov and closely related to the folk of Alterac and possess their love of refined and pampered lifestyles; however, the negative public opinion of Thadiean because of his association with the Barov has forced him to adopt stronger notions of piety and selflessness. Unfortunately, Thadiean is unskilled in finances and after several loans from House Caballero, the Andyr-Barovs still find themselves in debt. *'MOTTO': “Ever redemptive.” *'COLOR': White *'SYMBOL': Owl with wing’s tucked in and looking to the left *'OBJECTIVE': To redeem the name of “Barov”, to build a cathedral over the tomb of Uther, to garner support from the Church of the Holy Light and Archbishop, to maintain strong links with the Forsens, and to fortify the coast north of Chillwind and Sorrow Hill, and create a trade route importing Hillsbrad horses into New Lordaeron. Relations to the other Houses +2: Forsen +1: Brambleward 0: Browman, Mohrgan, Galbarrow, Caballero -1: Stannard -2: Lossier Specifics *Thus far, the''' Forsens''' have helped the new House Andyr-Barov emerge dominant in West Darrowmere. For this, the Lord Thadean is immensely grateful and shows House Forsen favor above the rest. *Because of West Darrowmere’s position on the frontier, they are constant under threat of a Forsaken invasion. Along the Temple Knights maintain numerous garrisons in the region, Lord Thadean is committed to creating a militia capable of hampering a Forsaken invasion. Therefore, Thadean has made it a point to gain favor with Lord Geoffrey of House Brambleward '''to permit his elite Blackwood Rangers to assist in the creation of a West Darrowmere ranger corps. *House '''Browman has not yet dealt with Lord Thadean so presently there is no friction or bond between them. *House Mohrgan has tried to woo House Andyr-Barov to their side, but Lord Thadean has been unwilling to compromise his relationship with House Forsen to favor the Mohrgans with anything more than standard trade agreements. *House Galbarrow has yet to communicate beyond the standard pleasantries with House Andyr-Barov as of yet. And because of the Galbarrow's origin in Stormwind, they are unfamiliar of the stigma attached to the Barov name. *House Caballero The Caballero's respect the Andyr-Barov's for their heritage, but like many of their colleagues, they are wary of the Barov name. Relations could have been better, but Thadean's poor use of money has caused him to come up short more than once in repaying loans to the Caballero's banks. *During the dispute between House Stannard and House Mohrgan over irrigation controls for Thondroril River, Lord Thadean ordered earthworks set up along the lower banks of the Thondroril which disrupted the Stannard’s control of the river’s seasonal flooding. Lord Amos Stannard believed this indicated that the O’Siodhachains’ favored the Mohrgan and began top publicly insult Lord Anrothan. Ever since, Thadean has sought to make amends but found Stannard to remain unwilling to trust him. *Taking their cue from the rest of New Lordaeron, House Thadean has poor relations with the House Lossier---primarily because the Lossiers happily turn away the Andyr-Barovs’ envoys. Category:House of New Lordaeron